Amor Sem Palavras
by Karol Freitas
Summary: Depois de mais uma caçada os irmão se deixam levar por seus desejos. DeanxSam


**Amor Sem Palavras**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Depois de mais uma caçada os irmão se deixam levar por seus desejos. DeanxSam

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta: **No momento sem beta.

* * *

**Amor Sem Palavras**

Haviam chegado a pouco tempo de uma caçada exaustiva. Tiveram que perseguir uma bruxa por duas cidades até ela resolver que eles eram muito perigosos e tentar matá-los com aqueles malditos feitiços que Dean tanto odiava. Assim eles quase morreram por um descuido de principiante e tudo isso porque estavam cansados demais para prestar atenção a coisas básicas, e porque haviam brigado mais uma vez por causa de uma garota que Dean havia convidado ao seu quarto. O loiro ainda teve a coragem de perguntar "- Sammy, você não quer participar também? Eu não me importo de dividir com você."

Revoltado, o moreno saiu do quarto feito um foguete se negando a compartilhar o mesmo quarto com ele. É claro que Dean tentou convencê-lo de que era muito perigoso os dois ficarem sozinhos, alguém poderia fazer alguma coisa quando eles virassem as costas, mas Sam tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. "- Não vai acontecer nada. Aparentemente você já tem companhia suficiente."

Dean não acreditava nesse ataque de ciúmes do mais novo, ele se sentia ultrajado e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito. Quer dizer que Sam tinha ciúmes dele? Porque esse ar de garota magoada caia muito bem no moreno, pelo menos na visão de Dean, era lindo de se ver.

Finalmente depois que terminaram com a bruxa que alias era muito mais forte do que eles pensavam, puderam descansar em um lugar bem longe de onde haviam deixado uma trilha de destruição e um corpo morto. Esse era o único jeito de impedir que a bruxa continuasse a sua matança em favor do deus do Sol.

Alugaram uma cabana do outro lado do cidade. Depois de dirigir a manha toda, finalmente chegaram ao quarto. Desta vez era um lugar mais espaçoso, porem havia somente uma cama de casal. Como sempre a atendente havia confundindo-os com um par de namorados. E cansados como estavam, nem brigaram com a garota que parecia imaginar coisas pervertidas demais para se darem o trabalho de desmentir. Ela que ficasse com suas ideias idiotas. Eles não ligavam e mesmo que fosse verdade, não era da conta dela.

Dean foi o primeiro a ir para o banho, o que não demorou nem cinco minutos. Se ele ficasse mais algum tempo em pé, dormiria ali mesmo. Sam entrou depois dele com apenas uma boxer e antes que Sam fechasse a porta, Dean deu uma conferida em seu corpo. Parecia que a cada dia seu pequeno Sammy ficava mais bonito e másculo, cheio de músculos firmes e fortes.

Não que Dean fosse gay, mas ele tinha que confessar, já havia ficado com alguns homens em sua adolescência. Era um passado muito longínquo do qual ele tinha boas memórias. Obvio que ele sempre havia sido o ativo, por vezes recebendo ótimas chupadas e outros mais oferecidos, haviam dado-se de livre e espontânea vontade a ele. Afinal, quem resistiria a Dean Winchester?

O loiro se secou e deitou na cama, se recostando-se a cabeceira e suspirando de alivio por finalmente poder fechar os olhos, sem que tivesse que estar alerta, com medo de que acontecesse algo com seu irmãozinho e este estivesse se irritando por outras mulheres estarem sempre perto do loiro. Dean nunca largaria seu irmãzinho para ficar com alguma garota. Isso era tão claro, mas mesmo assim era divertido irrita-lo.

Esse pensamento pareceu de um cara que tinha uma namorada ciumenta e que gostaria de agradá-la. Hum... Dean adoraria agradar a Sam, porem ele sabia que isso nunca seria possível, Sam era hetero convicto e nunca havia dado sinal que sentisse uma mínima atração por homens infelizmente, ou era o que Dean achava. Sam não gostava de homens, gostava dele. Se Sam fosse gay, seria gay apenas por Dean.

Vagando por esses sentimentos, Dean começou a imaginar seu irmão, sem nada que pudesse cobri-lo, de baixo da água, com ela escorrendo por todo o seu corpo malhado e firme, caindo por seus cabelos onde ele o jogaria para trás, num movimento sexy que o moreno não perceberia. A água continuaria escorrendo pelo corpo bronzeado, passando por cada músculo que Dean gostaria de tocar, chegando a seu membro, o felicitando com a visão.

Aquilo o deixava excitado, mais excitado do que qualquer outra mulher jamais conseguiu. Ele sabia que era errado, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no moreno dessa forma, nunca tinha conseguido se parar de desejar Sam. Ele nem fazia ideia de quando tinha começado. Ele só sabia que pensava muito frequentemente nisso. Sam e seu lindo corpo, geralmente numa cama fazendo coisas que ele nunca teria coragem de realizar com o irmão.

Ele não conseguia se impedir de deslizar suas mãos por seu membro ereto e inchado. Pensando no quanto seria bom se Sammy estivesse ali. As mãos do irmão deslizariam lentamente por seu corpo, ou sua boca molhada beijaria entre suas pernas, e seria ainda melhor se ele se sentasse sobre ele, o cavalgando com força. Seria o paraíso de Dean. Ou talvez ele fosse mandado ao inferno, de novo, por apenas pensar essas coisas.

Fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma transa satisfatória, não aliviava nada sua libido, Sam o impedindo de sair com outras mulheres ou o provocando, não intencionalmente, o que não deixava de ser verdade, ainda assim, era uma maldita provocação.

Mesmo saindo para bares sem seu irmão e por vezes chegando bêbado, ele não seguia dormir com outras pessoas, não importava de que sexo fosse, ele não conseguia, era como se o estivesse traindo, era se traísse seu amor.

Na ultima vez que tinha tentado sexo com uma mulher tinha sido tão horrível e deprimente que ele teve que fazer força para não brocar. Ela era linda e cheirosa, lhe beijava e chupava todo seu corpo. Fez o máximo para curtir o momento, sem pensar em mais nada, o que era impossível.

Ou ele imaginava Sam ou a coisa não dava certo, ele literalmente não se excitava com nada mais que não fosse seu Sammy e, sinceramente, ele não queria ninguém além de seu irmão, o que chegava a ser muito doentio, até para ele que era totalmente pervertido. Ainda bem que seu pai não estava vivo para ver isso. O que ele diria? Provavelmente o espancaria até tirar aquela ideia insana de sua cabeça.

Suas mãos ainda se moviam lentamente por seu membro, começava soltar aquele liquido que indicava que estaria pronto se ele tivesse com quem transar, se Sam quisesse transar. Ele sabia que era sonhar demais, então continuou o trabalho com suas mãos, de olhos fechados gemendo baixinho, a respiração acelerada, corpo tremendo.

A água do banheiro havia sido desligada, internamente Dean percebeu isso, mas suas mãos se moviam tão bem em seu corpo, ele estava tão relaxado e era tão gostosa aquela sensação que ele se permitiu continuar com seu pequeno paraiso.

Passos foram ouvidos pelo quarto e ainda assim Dean não abriu os olhos ou parou de fazer seus movimentos, que o dava mais prazer a cada segundo, sem ligar para mais nada no mundo.

Assim que Sam abriu a porta ouviu um som abafado. Era um gemido que o fez ficar excitado imediatamente, era a voz de Dean. Aquela mesma voz que ele gostava de ouvir e que adorava sentir principalmente na hora de dormir com um singelo boa noite. Geralmente aquilo era o suficiente para que ele dormisse feliz.

Mas aquilo era o êxtase sem a droga. Era seu Dean se masturbando lenta e ritmicamente bem a sua frente. Chamando seu nome, mesmo que o loiro não se desse conta. Era um sussurro baixo que Sam escutaria a metros de distancia.

Era como um chamado. Sua voz o incitava, o convocava para ir perto de Dean. Era o que ele faria, ele precisava fazer. Quase em um transe hipnótico, Sam se aproximou da cama e ajoelhou-se aos pés de Dean, tirando a mão que o loiro usava substituindo por sua boca.

Sem aviso ou preliminares, Sam engoliu o membro do loiro, um pouco desajeitado, o fazendo gritar de susto e prazer. Dean teve que abrir os olhos, ele simplesmente não acreditava. Sam movia os lábios para cima e para baixo, sobre toda a extensão de seu membro. Era a realização de um sonho.

A cabeça de Sam se movia vagarosamente, provando seu gosto, sentindo a textura de sua pele, testando até onde ele conseguia engoli-lo. Era fascinante. Era a primeira vez que o moreno fazia isso, não era nem de longe tão ruim como pensava, na verdade era o contrario, nunca pensou que fosse gostar de fazer isso. Chupar o pau de outro cara, mesmo que esse cara foi seu irmão, talvez por isso fosse tão bom. Ele realmente estava gostando dessa nova experiência.

Os cabelos do moreno caindo no rosto impedia a visão de sua expressão. Dean conseguia ver o esforço do irmão. Conseguia ver o corpo musculoso se contraindo e arrepiando junto com o seu. Conseguia também ver o membro intumescido do irmão. Sam tinha largado o toalha em cima da cama, de fato ele ainda se encontrava molhado. Dean nunca diria em voz alta, mas ele era enorme e grosso, só de ver gostaria de prova-lo exatamente como o irmão fazia com ele. Ele também queria saber o que Sam achava daquilo. Queria ver sua expressão, queria saber se o irmão estava gostando daquilo tanto quanto ele. Queria marcar na memória cada simples ato naquilo tudo.

Dean pegou nos cabelos de Sam e os tirou do rosto do moreno. Aquela expressão o pegou desprevenido, era um mistura de submissão, fascínio, prazer, felicidade e culpa. Oh! Era realmente o paraíso.

O loiro o puxou para cima, para beijar seus lábios. Encaixou suas bocas, suas línguas se encontraram num misto de tantas emoções que os faziam ficar sem ar, sem reação além de querer se aproximar mais, muito mais contato, de apertar cada canto que suas mãos pudessem alcançar.

Sam sentou no colo de Dean, ainda sem a penetração. Roçando seus corpos, os excitando mais a cada segundo. Dean desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço do irmão, pegando em seus cabelos e jogando sua cabeça para trás. Ele pode sentir o gemido de redenção, de proibição quebrada, de entrega.

PQP! Sam nunca imaginou que um dia estaria rebolando no colo de um homem e pedindo para se fodido tão desesperadamente. Se sentia uma vadia necessitada. Ele daria qualquer coisa para ter seu alivio, para ter aquela vontade insana arrancada de dentro de seu corpo.

Não se reconhecia, não sabia onde o cara hetero e certinho tinha ido parar, só sabia que esse homem incendiado tinha tomado conta de seu corpo. Tinha certeza, não era possessão. Tinha ciência de sua própria mente e fazia aquilo de livre e espontânea vontade. A verdade é que não conseguia pensar em nada além de Dean e suas mãos apertando-lhe todo a corpo, beijando seu abdômen, seu pescoço e principalmente sua boca. Sua boca era maravilhosa. As garotas tinham razão em falar todas aquelas coisas sobre o irmão. Ele era tudo aquilo e muito mais.

Dean precisava acabar com isso, iria se incendiar em uma combustão instantânea se não tivesse Sam, se não pudesse se enfiar dentro dele, onde era o lugar dele. Sem pensar em mais nada, encaixou seu membro na entrada do moreno e forçou o caminho virgem, tão apertado e quente ele pensou que fosse morrer. Ouviu o gemido de dor e submissão de Sam. O moreno estava permitindo ser tomado e ele não o pararia, nunca mais.

Dean forçou sem membro para dentro de Sam lenta e carinhosamente, afagando suas costas e o beijando demoradamente. Sam apenas conseguia gemer e rebolar, descendo a cada momento um pouco mais. Sentindo cada sentimento o preencher, rebolando a cada movimento penetrado, relaxando o máximo possível. Ele confiava plenamente em Dean. Ele se entregaria completamente a Dean e somente a Dean.

O loiro não acreditava na sua sorte, talvez alguém tivesse colocado alguma coisa na bebida Sam, mas ele ainda não conseguia acreditar e quando finalmente chegou até o mais fundo que ele poderia chegar, soltou a respiração gemida, ele havia segurado o fôlego e nem havia percebido.

O moreno gemia a cada movimento, a cada toque. Ele se sentia como aquelas atrizes de firmes pornô, ele não conseguia se segurar, ele precisava gemer, expressar em sons o que sentia. Ele precisava! Mas Deus! Como Dean era grande e grosso! Ele era gostoso demais e mesmo que doesse mais que o inferno era bom demais.

Então observando as reações de Sam, Dean começou a se mexer com movimentos curtos, fazendo que Sam quase pular, o cavalgando. Deixando Dean controlar os movimentos, apenas jogava a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

Dean segurava seu corpo inteiro com firmeza, autoritário e carinhoso. Deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo alto do moreno, provocando mais gemidos. Como Sam era lindo, com aquela expressão de entrega, face corada, mordendo os lábios, ofegando e gemendo por vezes quando Dean parecia ir muito fundo. Os movimentos pareciam intensos demais para o moreno, chegando fundo, acertando aquele lugar que o fazer gritar e ficar tonto. Tudo acelerava, a respiração, os gemidos, a penetração, o prazer.

Dean gostava assim, intenso, forte e selvagem. Ele quase não se movia, com movimentos curtos e certeiros, como se fossem cada vez mais fundo, mais rápido, fazia Sam gritar contorcendo o corpo, pedindo mais.

Sam podia sentir o gozo chegando, o estremecendo. Ele não queria que acabasse tão rápido. Então, ele tomou a controle. Espalmou as mãos no ombro de Dean e fincou as pernas na cama, começando a deslizar pelo membro do loiro até quase sair para descer rápido, repetindo varias vezes, variando a velocidade. Nunca pensou que fosse gostar disso. Realmente gostava, bem áspero e forte.

Dean estava a ponto de ficar louco. Aquilo parecia lento demais para ele. Ele precisava de mais, muito mais. Então, ele virou com Sam na cama, os dois ficando de lado, com uma perna de Sam para cima, abrindo mais ainda a abertura, Dean se enfiou de novo, com mais força, com mais vontade. Aquilo parecia arrebentar Sam, mas ele nãoligava, estava num mundinho só dele, onde o importante era Dean estar dentro dele, o fodendo com carinho ou selvagem, ele só precisava ser fodido. E como era! Nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda sua vida. Ele torcia para que nunca acabasse.

Segurando a nuca do loiro, Sam o beijou e se possível aquilo era melhor ainda, ele podia sentir Dean ali com ele, não apenas alguém transando com ele e sim alguém que se importa, que quer fazer com que o irmão sinta tanto prazer quanto ele. E como sentia! Ele esperava sentir isso pelo resto de sua amaldiçoada vida.

O beijo foi interrompido, os olhos foram abertos e se encararam. Dean parecia ir um pouco mais devagar, talvez pressentindo o fim ou apenas se concentrado na respiração errática do irmão, observando a boca aberta puxando o ar que parecia não ser suficiente ou em como eles se agarravam com medo que aquilo fosse um sonho. Eles precisavam que fosse real.

Dean pegou no rosto de Sam, com seus movimentos fortes mais lentos, como se fossem pequenos trancos que faziam Sam gritar, o beijando novamente, Sam escutou o que nunca pensou que Dean algum dia fosse falar.

"- Sammy... Eu te amo..." Com aquela voz rouca, de homem, sussurrada em seu ouvido seguida de uma mordida na orelha que descia para seu pescoço, os movimentos voltaram ao gás total, o fazendo perder a fala e o fôlego por um momento. Ele se obrigou a respirar fundo mesmo que fosse humanamente quase impossível.

"- Oh! Dean... Eu também te amo... Demais" Ele falou em partes, tentando não ter uma parada respiratória. Era quase demais o prazer e ainda ele queria mais, sempre iria querer se fosse com Dean.

Eles não precisavam de mais palavras. A única coisa que importava estava ali naquela frase tão pequena porem com um impacto tão forte. Para a maioria das pessoas poderia soar comum, era o que você diria para sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão e até talvez para algum namorado. Mas para eles, onde o amor não existia, na maioria das vezes era somente ter um teto sobre a cabeça e ter a companhia do outro, agora parecia ter um sentido diferente.

Eles começavam a finalmente entender o que era o amor, poder amar alguém mesmo que proibido. Para o amor não existiam barreiras e julgamentos, afinal, era um sentimento que se instalava quando você menos percebia e após daquilo nada mais seria o suficiente alem daqueles que se amam.

Eles haviam descoberto aquilo da melhor maneira, como sempre, havia sido na pratica como tudo na vida dos Winchester. Finalmente eles puderam confessar, mesmo que não tenham usado as palavras certas, eles se conheciam profundamente, eram almas gêmeas. Ali palavras não eram importantes. Eles se amavam e aquilo era o suficiente para eles.


End file.
